Sexual Masochism Disorder
DSM-III In DSM-III, this disorder is called Sexual Masochism Diagnostic Criteria Either (1) or (2): # a preferred or exclusive mode of producing sexual excitement is to be humiliated, bound, beaten, or otherwise made to suffer # the individual has intentionally participated in an activity in which he or she was physically harmed or his or her life was threatened, in order to produce sexual excitement Differential Diagnosis Masochistic fantasies Masochistic fantasies of being bound, beaten, raped, or otherwise humiliated may facilitate sexual excitement in some individuals; without such fantasies, they find sexual arousal inadequate. The diagnosis of Sexual Masochism is made only if the individual engages in sexual acts, not merely fantasies. (If the need for masochistic fantasies is considered clinically significant, it may be diagnosed as Psychosexual Disorder Not Elsewhere Classified.) Some individuals have experimented with bondage or have occasionally experienced erotic excitement as a result of unintentionally having been humiliated, but these situations are also not sufficient for diagnosing this disorder. Masochistic personality traits Masochistic personality traits, such as the need to be disappointed or humiliated, are distinguished from Sexual Masochism by the fact that they are not associated with sexual excitement. DSM-IV In DSM-IV, this disorder is called Sexual Masochism For more information, see Paraphilias The paraphiliac focus of Sexual Masochism involves the act (real, not stimulated) of being humiliated, beaten, bound, or otherwise made to suffer. Some individuals are bothered by their masochistic fantasies, which may be invoked during sexual intercourse or masturbation but not otherwise acted on. In such cases, the masochistic fantasies usually involve being raped while being held or bound by others so that there is no possibility of escape. Others act on the masochistic sexual urges by themselves (e.g., binding themselves, sticking themselves with pins, shocking themselves electrically, or self-mutilation) or with a partner. Masochistic acts that may be sought with a partner include restraint (physical bondage), blindfolding (sensory bondage), paddling, spanking, whipping, beating, electrical shocks, cutting, "pinning and piercing" (infibulation), and humiliation (e.g., being urinated or defecated on, being forced to crawl and bark like a dog, or being subjected to verbal abuse). Forced cross-dressing may be sought for its humiliating associations. The individual may have a desire to be treated as a helpless infant and clothed in diapers ("infantilism"). One particularly dangerous form of Sexual Masochism, called "hypoxyphilia," involves sexual arousal by oxygen deprivation obtained by means of chest compression, noose, ligature, plastic bag, mask, or chemical (often a volatile nitrite that produces a temporary decrease in brain oxygenation by peripheral vasodilation). Oxygen-depriving activities may be engaged in alone or with a partner. Because of equipment malfunction, errors in the placement of the noose or ligature, or other mistakes, accidental deaths sometimes occur. Data from the United States, England, Australia, and Canada indicate that one to two hypoxyphilia-caused deaths per million population are detected and reported each year. Some males with Sexual Masochism also have Fetishism, Transvestic Fetishism, or Sexual Sadism. Masochistic sexual fantasies are likely to have been present in childhood. The age at which masochistic activities with partners first begins is variable, but is commonly by early adulthood. Sexual Masochism is usually chronic, and the person tends to repeat the same masochistic act. Some individuals with Sexual Masochism may engage in masochistic acts for many years without increasing the potential injuriousness of their acts. Others, however, increase the severity of the masochistic acts over time or during periods of stress, which may eventually result in injury or even death. Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Over a period of at least 6 months, recurrent, intense sexually arousing fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviors involving the act (real, not simulated) of being humiliated, beaten, bound, or otherwise made to suffer. '''B. The fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviors cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning. DSM-5 Diagnostic Criteria A'''. Over a period of at least 6 months, recurrent and intense sexual arousal from the act of being humiliated, beaten, bound, or otherwise made to suffer, as manifested by fantasies, urges, or behaviors. '''B. The fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviors cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning. Specify if: * With asphyxiophilia: If the individual engages in the practice of achieving sexual arousal related to restriction of breathing. Specify if: * In a controlled environment: This specifier is primarily applicable to individuals living in institutional or other settings where opportunities to engage in masochistic sexual behaviors are restricted. * In full remission: There has been no distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other areas of functioning for at least 5 years while in an uncontrolled environment. Differential Diagnosis Many of the conditions that could be differential diagnoses for sexual masochism disorder (e.g., transvestic fetishism, sexual sadism disorder, hypersexuality, alcohol and substance use disorders) sometimes occur also as comorbid diagnoses. Therefore, it is necessary to carefully evaluate the evidence for sexual masochism disorder, keeping the possibility of other paraphilias or other mental disorders as part of the differential diagnosis. Sexual masochism in the absence of distress (i.e., no disorder) is also included in the differential, as individuals who conduct the behaviors may be satisfied with their masochistic orientation. __FORCETOC__